


Naughty Chair

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Naughty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Naughty Chair by Te

ArchiveX: 16 August 1998  
Naughty Chair  
by Te  
7/98  
Disclaimers: No, they're not mine. This little reminder only makes the anger grow.  
Spoilers: Bwahahahaaa  
Ratings Note: NC-17 for Mulder/Krycek smut.  
Archiving Information: Ask first.  
Author's Note: A great story by H.E.A.T., a timely comment from the mysterious Viridian, and this happened. With thanks to Alicia and Kass for editing and bravery in the face of HormonalAndSatanic!Te.

* * *

Naughty Chair  
by Te

******

Mulder assessed his mood as he opened his apartment door. A little frustration, some anger, just a touch of existential angst... all over that solid, familiar bedrock of depression. That was only as it should be. The apartment was dark, also normal, but... wrong. There was a moment in which his eyes had time to narrow, followed by a sharp jab at the base of his spine; a soft purr of scotch and black coffee at his ear.

"Say hey, Mulder..."

//Ah. Fear and lust. That's what was missing.//

Unmistakable click of a safety being removed and he froze.

"What--"

"Did you miss me?"

Mulder could feel the smile bumping casually, naturally against his cheek. He really, really wished that his body would make even a show of resistance -- or, at the very least, indifference to it. 

A sigh that sounded far too much like a gasp. "With all my heart, Krycek." There. Nothing but sarcasm. 

Behind him and just to his right was that chuckle that never failed to undo him. In these moments, there was always an edge to it that kept the younger man from succeeding in his attempt to sound lazy and superior. 

//And why have I let it happen so many times that I have an honest-to-God statistical base?//

... and there it was. The barrel of the gun began to travel up his spine, as though Alex really couldn't stop himself from escalating the encounter. As though he were no more than, say, a misplaced innuendo away from forcing Mulder to his knees and fucking his face. 

"I'm... touched." And the barrel began working its way down again. Mulder bit back the commentary. It was possible that he wouldn't have to beg for it this time; it was possible that the other man knew exactly how sexy the sound of his own need was to Mulder --and adjusted his tone accordingly. The moment stretched of its own accord, the breath at his ear coming hot and steady, the gun gradually slowing to a stop. A tiny sound; Alex was licking his lips. Tap tap of the barrel just above his waist.

"Are you going to behave tonight, Fox?"

"Don't--"

Sharp, wet lick along his cheek, sharper tug of teeth on his earlobe. Mulder took a shuddering breath.

"What are you going to do if I don't, Alex?"

Abruptly, the presence behind him was gone. 

//Oh, that just isn't fair.//

Mulder whirled and grabbed for his own gun, but it was gone. This time it was a full-blown laugh from the vicinity of the bookcase. 

//That was probably an over-reaction.// 

"Relax... I was just stashing the hardware."

The older man wondered briefly when things had gotten out of hand, and decided it had to have been somewhere around the eighth contraction. He did his best to regain his composure. "You never did answer my question."

Alex began to

//stalk//

move toward him again, the passage through the pale slash of moonlight highlighting a sculpture of danger. He had dipped his chin a little, another step and the liquid gleam across his eyes was obliterated in the darkness. A few more and he was moving against him in languid brushes of leather and denim. Mulder leaned in to coax the other man's lips to his own, watching with fascination as each upward movement of Alex's chin seemed to precipitate a dip of thick lashes. One kiss, another, three and there was an arm around his waist and a soft, hungry mouth at his throat.

"I could put you in the Naughty Chair."

Mulder laughed breathlessly and tilted his head back to allow the other man easier access. Alex obliged the silent request, sucking and nipping a path to his collarbone, and then up again to his ear. Mulder let his hands slide along the waistband of Alex's jeans, occasionally dipping between cloth and flesh to feel the shudder of new gooseflesh. 

"I could..."

"Yes?" The older man had managed to get his hands between their bodies. For once, Alex was wearing jeans with a zipper. Mulder said a prayer of thanksgiving to the gods of Laundry Day. A practiced move and he had what he wanted; short stroke and Alex bucked once into his fist, groaned against his cheek. The proof of the younger man's desire, hot and real in his hand, was a truly unholy temptation, but Mulder wanted to wait a little longer. "What else would you to do to me, Alex?" Another squeeze. "If I didn't behave?"

His answer was a none-too-gentle bite behind the ear. 

"I think I'll misbehave."

Alex's laugh was cut off by a strangled gasp as Mulder began to work him in short, brutal pulls. The younger man brought his hand up to cup his former partner's nape, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Mulder could taste the brightly bitter tang of need, and then Alex was pushing him away. "Ah... Jesus, Mulder, I need you to suck me."

Bright flash of earlier fantasy, scraping holes in his suit pants, lip splitting from the force of the other man's thrusts... 

"On the couch." His own voice was ragged as he stumbled himself and his occasional lover over to the most versatile piece of furniture he'd ever owned. An awkwardness of eager flesh and recalcitrant denim and Alex was nude from the waist down. The younger man reached for him and it seemed redundant. His entire body was a demand for worship and Mulder knelt, gladly. 

Alex and salt, Alex and want. Times like these he felt he could lose himself entirely, put all of the man he wanted to be into the motions of teeth and tongue and let the rest wilt and die in the forgotten husk of his body. Cries and curses from above were sweetest rain, the hand in his hair a benediction. And when, finally, he allowed the natural path of his tongue to lead him up the underside and down as far as he could go it seemed only natural that Alex's harsh little scream could feel so much like his own. 

Minutes and minutes of wet, sticky kisses and a traveling touch more taunt than caress. 

"So what do I get for... conduct... Alex?"

"I think I need another example of just how bad you can be, Mulder." Strong, agile fingers had no difficulty stripping away the layers of the older man's workday. "Before I can make any judgments, that is."

"I think I might become an absolute terror if you don't get that mouth on my dick in the next 37 seconds." 

Alex leaned forward -- not far enough -- and ran his thumb along the subtle curve of Mulder's hipbone.

"What are you *waiting* for?"

"Eighteen one thousand, nineteen--"

"Oh, you *bastard*!" 

Mulder had the younger man pinned to the couch in an instant, but couldn't decide whether to rip off the t-shirt and leather jacket or simply rub himself along Alex's length until he found his own satisfaction. Alex was giggling again. Maddened, Mulder dove and took one hard nipple between his teeth, sucking and worrying through the thin fabric with gradually intensifying pressure until the other man moaned and arched, then moving to the other side. There he stayed until Alex yanked him off by the hair.

"So how am I, Alex?"

"Very bad."

"Naughty Chair bad?"

"You don't deserve the Naughty Chair."

Tight roll of hips and hardness found its like. Alex groaned, but the victory of the moment was lost in Mulder's own inability to stop thrusting against the other man's sweat-slippery abdomen. "Tell me... tell me what I deserve."

Alex threw one leg out to kick the coffee table over and out of the way, and Mulder found himself spinning through the air for a dizzy moment before hitting the floor with a teeth-rattling thud. 

"I thought we were done with the overt physical abuse?"

"What gave you *that* idea?"

Before he could answer there was a wickedly knowledgeable tongue deep in his mouth, shredding the last remnants of his control. Worn leather dragged across his chest and shoulders as Alex moved over him for an endless moment. Alex assaulted his mouth like a pool of water in a desert, lapping and sucking with purest need, always leaving the impression that it was never enough. Then, with one final lick over his bruised and swollen lips, the kiss was broken.

Hoarsely: "Turn over." Pulling back barely far enough for Mulder to move.

Mulder obeyed, though he couldn't resist taking advantage of the cramped situation by teasing them both mercilessly with (ultimately useless) contact. He arranged himself on hands and knees, and the series of small sounds behind him spoke of preparation. Before long, a cool slickness found its way between his cheeks. Mulder had just enough time to be grateful Alex had left his jacket on before the sensations began to burn out his neurons, one by one. 

He wondered if this was the same for Alex as using his mouth was for him. Expression and... manipulation? Yes, that seemed only right. From a distance, he could feel himself twisting and writhing, knew those guttural pleas were his own. He regretted not being able to see the younger man's face, but had grown accustomed to waiting for the moments when those fingers would spasm with rare clumsiness. The obvious need was just as sexy as those well trained crooks and twists and he knew that if he asked just then...

"Fuck me, Alex... please..."

... it wouldn't be long before the younger man gave him exactly what he needed. And then they were joined and Mulder was slammed right back inside himself to take the pleasure offered. Alex was a thorough, ruthless lover, thrusting slow and steady with the occasional wicked twist of hips designed to make him howl. He felt the steadying hand on his shoulder, knew it for the invitation and request it was, and soon they were upright. Mulder screwed himself down on the younger man, working himself faster and harder than Alex ever would.

"Oh God, Mulder, do it--"

The younger man wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist and bit off curses in the flesh of his shoulder, still pumping into him again and again. Mulder fisted his own cock and sobbed at the abrupt sensory overload. Seconds, hours later he was losing it, entire body aflame and shouting. Through the haze of pleasure Mulder felt himself being roughly arranged against the couch. He rested his head on his arms and let the younger man's strokes prolong his own pleasure. A brief shudder and a small, harsh cry announced Alex's own finish. They collapsed in a tangle of trembling, sweating limbs. 

******

Mulder lapped at Alex's shoulder, bit it when the other man didn't move.

"Ow! What?"

"What do I get for conduct?"

"Have I told you lately that you're a lunatic?"

"Yes, but that's neither here nor there. I want to know--"

"B minus."

"B *minus*?! Why?"

"Well, there's all the talking, for one..."

Mulder sighed, bit him again. Alex just laughed. They lay quietly for a few more minutes, just breathing in the sex and calm. 

"Alex..."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Does the B minus mean you won't be greeting me with a gun anymore?"

"Yup. Next time it'll be a knife."

******


End file.
